The Mew Project
by Glossy-Butterfly58
Summary: What if Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro weren't the ones that turned into mews? What if a whole different set of girls were given such a fate? Audience gets to make OCs!
1. Oc Description

**THE CONTEST IS CLOSED. I WILL NOT TAKE IN ANY MORE OCS. I AM NOW WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

Hello, all Tokyo Mew Mew fans! This is a fanfic were Mew Ocs will be the protagonists. And of course, it will be the audience the ones that get to choose!

**-Rules and Info- **

All Ocs must be human and female. No aliens and no males, please.

For it to be fair, make sure that you only submit one character. If you submit two, I will not choose either of them, no matter how good they are.

Every mew must play the role of a canon character, which will be Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. No Ringos or Berrys.

As the role of Ichigo is the most important one, I will be very strict when choosing.

I do **NOT** want any Mary Sues. I want the characters to appear real.

Write each character with DETAIL. This way, it will be easier to pass them through the Mary Sue test.

I will evaluate every single character carefully. I will pass them through the Mary Sue test, and then choose from the leftovers characters.

I want **ORIGINALITY. **So please, do not name your character like any of the canon characters. Or their English names. And do not give your character the same animal as one of the canon characters. Or color.

Infuse your character with just one animal. NOT TWO.

In this story, the only canon characters that I am planning on showing will be the aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro. The real mews will be subtituted by Ocs, which I will let the audience to create.

If your character does not get to be a mew, please, do not get upset. I can only choose one character for each role. I wish I could keep all of you.

I can only accept a mew from a member of . There are two reasons. One is so I don't get more than a mew from the same person without me knowing it, the other because I will need to contact the owner of the mew afterwards, to avoid making unwanted changes to the mew. If you are not a member yet, sign up. If not, sorry but I cannot accept your mew.

**This story will take place in early April. Like the original story, it's Ryou and Keiichiro the ones who create the Mew Project. Unlike the original story, OCs will take the roles and the original characters will never appear, as if they had never existed. The characters will be infused each at a time, not at the same time. Therefore, you can choose the place you want them to be when they get infused. They will go in this order: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.**

You must submit your character **before June 10 ****of 2013. **

**-Challenges-**

**These are challenges, not rules. But if you accept one of these challenges, your character may gain some points.**

Infuse your character with a lizard or an animal that is not cute.

Give your characters a color that is not very popular with girls, like brown

Give your character a relationship. It can be with the aliens, Ryou or Keiichiro.

Give your character a boyish personality

* * *

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Birth Date:

Nationality:

Plays role of: (Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding or Zakuro)

-**Life-**

Bio:

Infusion place:

Family: (I want you to describe her family members and the relationship they share with your character, such as love, hate, etc)

Home: (Describe how her house or flat or chalet or the place she lives is like)

Favorite Place:

Pet: (optional)

Reaction to becoming a mew:

Reaction to Kisshu:

Reaction to Taruto:

Reaction to Pie:

Reaction to Ryou:

Reaction to Keiichiro:

Additional info:

-**Character-**

Personality:

Likes: (4 **maximum**)

Dislikes: (4 **maximum**)

Fears: (3 **maximum**)

Secret: (**optional**)

Flaws and Weaknesses: (**obligatory**, 3 **minimum**)

Dream:

Hobie:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks/Mew Mark:

**-Clothes-**

Everyday:

Smart Casual:

Workwear: (If your mew does not have a part time job, skip this)

School uniform:

Summer:

Swimsuit:

Winter:

Semi-Formal:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Underwear: (Why do I even bother?)

Jewelry:

**-Mew Form-**

Mew Name:

Animal fused with:

Mew Color

Hair:

Eyes:

Mew Outfit:

Weapon:

Super Move:

* * *

If you are making a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic which lets the audience to make their own Ocs, you can use this description in your fanfic.


	2. New Challenges and Rules

**THE CONTEST IS CLOSED. I WILL NOT TAKE IN ANY MORE OCS. FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER IS COMING SOON.**

**New Challenges**

Hey guys, it seems like the fanfic is not progressing very well. Here are some new challenges and rules for you:

For Pudding roles, I want children, not teens. That means I want them to be below 13.

I want their flaws and weaknesses to be BAD. Clumsiness does not count as a fault, but it makes them be cute.

Watch out for Mary Sues. They will never make it to the story.

Be original! Original characters will always grab my attention. Remember, it's a whole new set of mews. There is no need on making them be the same as the original ones! The only thing that is banned is infusing them with two animals.

**Info**

I will repeat. Please, do not be sad if you OC doesn't make it to the story. So far, I have got 10 characters, but no Puddings!


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Odaka Miya is owned by QueenChessmon, and Cherri Kitsune is owned by** **MewMewLight271 Congratulations for winning the contest!  
**

* * *

Navy blue skirts twirled as the school bells echoed around the school corridors. It's students stood up their wooden chairs, as the class president gave audible commands.

"Stand!" she commanded, trying to make her voice as stern as possible. The class followed after her, some giving sights of relief that the lesson was finally over.

"Bow!" she instructed, and all bowed to the teacher with respect. She gave a brief bow in return before grabbing her bag and walking through the door. The sounds of footsteps echoed through every crowded corridors as the students hurried to their homes or ASAs. The class emptied out, leaving a girl alone by herself. Her deep hazel eyes were blank. She stood in front of her desk, packing her books carefully, instead of shoving them in like the other students had done.

Her actions were interrupted when a hand grabbed hold of her loose brunette braid from behind and gave it a gentle pull. It was so sudden she gave a loud squeak.

"Ding ding! Anyone here?" a deep, female voice laughed. The girl relaxed when she recognized the voice, and turned around to face the tall girl in front of her.

"Hi, Naho..." she mumbled. She wasn't very used to people going up to her.

"You where spacing out now, Miya. Shouldn't you be going home? It's already been ten minutes since the end of lessons." Naho informed. The girl gasped. Had she blanked out for that long?!

She turned around and packed the rest of her books in a hurry.

"Thanks, Naho. Bye!" she spoke, after placing her schoolbag on her back. Then she raced out of the door.

The clean school halls where nearly completely deserted from students, except for the occasional person walking out of the bathrooms or a room where their ASAs where taking place. However, Miya did not take part in any. She would rather stay free at home.

The streets, unlike the halls back at Miya's school, where packed, filled with people walking home from work or school. Miya had gotten lost in the crowds multiple times before she knew the way to her home perfectly.

She soon arrived to the iron doors of the twenty-four story building. She fished out a key chain out of her blazer's pocket and inserted one in the keyhole of the big doors.

Once inside, she took the lift to the tenth floor. She used another key to open the wooden door of her apartment.

"I'm home!" she shouted to the inside. There was no point really, since her father was at work at that time of the day. He would probably arrive at the evening.

She sighed and walked through the door and to her room.

It wasn't a very large room. Average size. The beige window curtains where tied apart to let the sunlight in. In front of said windows rested a tiny bed with white bedding and plain sand colored quilt. A wooden bedside table was settled at it's right, and a yellow lamp sat on it. A wooden dresser remained on the other side of the room, leaving enough space for several red tiny circular rugs to adorn the wooden floor. Next to the main door was an ordinary office desk, a laptop placed neatly on it. A beige bookshelf towered above it.

Miya tossed her bag on the bed, and went to check for any homework.

* * *

"Hey Cher. We are closing early, so you can go." The blonde boy instructed. Dark brown eyes flickered from a warrior, up to him.

"Sure" A female voice answered, before she shut the book and stood up the leather office chair. The girl tossed a charcoal bang off her eye, and went to the locker room at the back off the shop. She peeled off her uniform once she got to the toilet, and changed to her usual red polo shirt and blue jeans. She slipped on her black sneakers and was all set to leave GameStop, her workplace.

"Are you sure you want to leave by yourself? You know, this zone is not really safe" The blonde questioned. The girl gave him a slightly pained look, and he immediately regretted saying that.

"Sorry, Cherri. I just-" he started, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"No, Rollie. It's ok, I get that a lot..." She simply said, and turned around so her back was facing him "Thank's for caring, but I am fine."

She then dashed out of the building, not looking back. She came to a stop at the red traffic light. She panted as she looked back, and at the sides. She clutched her bag's handle tightly. She hated it when people reminded her of how dangerous the world could be. It brought her back horrible memories. Horrible memories she had lusted to forget.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a middle-aged man bumped on her, and tossed herself to one side. The man looked slightly confused at her reaction, before he apologized and kept walking. Only then she noticed that the traffic light was green. She walked in the middle of the usual crowd at the streets. She glanced up at the darkening sky, silently hoping that time would stop so she could get home before dark. She wished she had brought her bike; she didn't live very close.

After about half an hour or so of walking, she arrived to her two-story house. It had been painted on a very vivid lime green paint, and it played well with the black tiled roof.

"I'm ho-" She was interrupted by a Chihuahua Dachshund hopping on her chest, nearly sending both to the ground. She chuckled as she caressed the dog's head.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy, Charlie?" She cooed. The dog looked up to her with a questioning look, as if asking: _Me?_

"Yes, you are!" She said, kissing the dog's head. She took him in her arms, and walked towards her bedroom. She stopped midway when she met an older girl.

"Oh, hi Cherri." She simply greeted before going back to what she was doing, chatting to her friends through Skype. Cherri rolled her eyes and entered her room. She placed the dog on her bed with red quilt and proceeded to play with her Nintendo 3DS, knowing she hadn't been assigned any homework.


End file.
